


Stressed Out Peter

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluffy, Parent Tony Stark, it's kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Short one-shot about Peter being stressed and Tony taking care of him.





	Stressed Out Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my frustration right now cause school is hard and applying for grad school sucks. Enjoy!

“Why the hell did I do this why just fucking why?” Peter’s stress levels were off the charts and the exhaustion that came with being up for three days was not helping.

Tony burst into Peter’s room looking slightly panicked. “Kid, Karen alerted me that your levels are not looking good are you okay?” 

Peter’s head hit the table and his voice was a little muffled by his papers. “Stupid, tattling AI’s”. Lifting his head up and looking at Tony. “I’m fine, it’s just midterm season and everything is due and I have applications to graduate schools and it’s a lot.” He finished with a sigh of defeat.

Tony recognized that look of sadness and defeat. “Let’s take a break and get some food. I always work better with some food.” He said while steering Peter towards the door. 

'Peter must be tired if he didn’t remember me passing out last month from not eating or sleeping for a week.' Tony thought.

In the kitchen Steve and Clint took one look at stressed out Peter and worried Tony, and placed two huge plates of spaghetti on the bar.

Bruce put on some soothing music and sat a cup of tea near Peter.

Peter ate on autopilot and started to sag closer to the table. Tony noticed and directed a sleepy Peter to the couch. The poor boy was so exhausted he passed out in less than a minute with no fuss.

“Friday, will Peter miss any deadlines in the next day?” Tony whispered to the AI.

“No, Mister Parker’s next deadline on his calendar is in four days.” 

Tony looked down at the sleeping boy and resolved to pay better attention to his stress levels. He knew how devastating it could be to feel like everything was going wrong. He had to make sure the same breakdown didn’t happen to Peter, but for now he could just sleep.


End file.
